Love Language
by HinaLuvLuvChan
Summary: Sometimes you don't need words to understand that you love someone.


Love Language

DAY 1

He sighed as he realized that today might've not been the best time to come to the park. He glanced around for a seat that wasn't close to any children that screamed or cried or made noise of any kind. In a Ramen Package, he just wanted to be alone. But as Kami-Sama always seemed not to hear his prayers, there were no lonely benches.

Almost about to give up and just go home, he spied a girl that looked to be his age, had headphones on and was doing something with a newspaper. He almost crowed in happiness and quickly walked to the seat and sat down before anyone else could.

Naruto glanced at the girl he sat next to, hoping that she'd not notice. She was quite pretty, with her grey eyes and pixie style dark blue hair. He glanced at her hands and saw the day's crossword puzzle from the paper. His eyes turned back to his hands as she turned to glance at him, rearranging the headphone on her left ear, and then turning back to the paper.

Turning back to her, he gave a small grin. "Nice day today, huh?" It drooped a bit from his face when she didn't respond. Feeling a bit dejected, he turned back to the work in his hands once more.

He mentally cursed himself. He of all people could understand wanting some alone time. Well, aside from Sasuke-Teme who was the definition of alone time. But, aside from that, he could understand her wish and decided to respect it and went on with his work. He had to finish it soon or Sakura-Chan would kill him.

Sighing, he turned up from his work. He rubbed his eyes in tiredness and regret. He had forgotten a pen, and now he needed to make a couple of notes before he forgot. Obaa-Chan would get mad at him if there were no proof that he read, thinking he'd lied. Turning towards the girl, he moved his head a bit in her line of vision.

"Can I borrow your pen?"

She glanced at him.

"Your pen."

She gestured to the headphone. He briefly wondered why she didn't just take it off, then decided not to worry too much. Pointing to her pen and then making a writing motion, he became almost ecstatic when she smiled and gave it to him. Grinning back, he quickly made a few notes in the margin and then passed it back to her.

"I appreciate it," he smiled, which in turn had her smiling back at him. As the minutes passed, he kept glancing up at her, until she finished the crossword, got up and left. He smiled goofily after her until she was gone from his sight.

"That decides it," he mumbled to himself. "I'm coming back tomorrow."

* * *

><p>DAY 2<p>

He sighed, looking at his watch. He had come prepared today with a pen and a bunch of sticky notes since it seemed the girl didn't like talking. Maybe she didn't like the sound of her voice? Who knows? Oh! He also had to ask her what her name was. Misaki? No, it didn't sound right. Haruna? No, it didn't match her face. Maybe Hanabi! She seemed like a firework in his mind.

Oh Kami-Sama! He sounded like a lovesick teenager! Could this get any worse?

It seemed it could since about a half hour later she still hadn't shown up. He hoped that she would, as she seemed to be the only girl he could think of.

Finally feeling the bench move a little, he glanced up and saw her smiling at him. He smiled back as she turned to the crossword she had once more. Looking around, not knowing what to do, how to start a conversation, he shuffled over a few inches.

Turning his head and moving once more in her field of vision he asked, "What are you listening to?"

She smiled a bit forlornly and gestured to the headphones, then turned back to the newspaper. Biting his lip, he glanced down at his notebook and mentally face-palmed. This is why he brought sticky notes. Duh! He quickly wrote on the sticky note and stuck it on the bench next to her while putting the huge group next to the solo. She glanced down, and then picked it up.

_What are you listening to?_

She smiled and grabbed the group as she put the one back on the bench. After writing she stuck it next to Naruto and put the group down as well. He looked at the note with a smile.

_A special song._

Grabbing the pile, he wrote another and stuck it down.

_Can I listen to it?_

He looked up as she put another down.

_No. I'm embarrassed._

He looked at it for a few seconds, before deciding to change the subject. He finally learned that her name was Hinata, her favorite color was purple, and her favorite food was cinnamon buns, and she had a little sister that she adored named Hanabi. He smiled at the last one, remembering what he previously thought had been her name. He in turn told her about his favorite things, and when they exhausted that topic, they told each other about their lives, and many things they had accomplished (Naruto kept trying to convince her that eating 10 bowls of Ramen in under 5 minutes was an accomplishment while she just silently laughed and shook her head).

A few hours later, when he knew he'd have to go home soon, he wrote a note he'd been trying to gather the courage to write since he started.

_I'd love to see you again. Can I have your number?_

As she read it her face drooped a bit.

_No. I don't have one._

His face also drooped a bit. He looked incredulously at her.

_Really? That's a terrible lie._

She laughed at him. _Ha ha. If you want, I'll be here again tomorrow._

He smiled. _Sounds good. I'll see you then._ And he added a smiley face to see if she'd smile back, which she did.

They sat in compatible silence for a few more minutes until she got and up and left, leaving a smiling Naruto in her wake.

* * *

><p>DAY 3<p>

As he was reading the book he brought with him, he saw a hand put a post-it on top.

_It's good to see you again!_

He looked up and smiled at her as she sat next to him with her own smile.

_You're late._ He put a smiley face to show he was joking. She silently laughed at him and shoved his shoulder a bit, making him grin back at her.

Again they talked for hours, laughing and making jokes as they learned things about each other. Naruto, being funny, put a post-it on her shoulder, which earned him one on the forehead. Deciding to have a post-it war, they began to see who could put it on the best spot. Finally, after Hinata won, they settled down and sat quietly. Looking up, Naruto noticed another post-it on his hand.

_Would you like to listen to my song?_

He looked at her and noticed a hesitant smile. He smiled back at her and wrote another one.

_I'd like that._

She smiled, and slowly took off the headphones and gave it to him. He put it on and waited. After a few seconds, he looked at her as he took it off. "That's strange. I don't hear anything."

He looked up at her and saw her gesture to herself and start to sign in sign language. Naruto became glad that he had taken classes so he could learn to communicate better with his little cousin, Konohamaru, who had become deaf after an accident. He saw her spelling.

_D-E-A-F._

He looked at her for a moment longer, then turned to the post-its, and after writing a note, put it firmly in her hand.

_You're still beautiful._

* * *

><p>Hello -smiley-<p>

I've finally finished something haha...

I'm also planning on starting another fic! Glee! xD I've got the first chapter, little random excerpts and the story-line. The only thing is that it's OFC... I couldn't help it...

But I love my character, and she's not gonna be Godsend or something dumb like that so meh! Take that Mary-Sue! LOL, oh well.

Anyway, tell me what you think! I'm thinking about continuing this as a story. Also, thesoundofsunshine inspired me with her Love Language. Please read it! Well, if you like Glee anyway. It's Blaine/Kurt -smiley-


End file.
